A traditional satellite television receiving system is a satellite ground receiving station formed of a paraboloidal antenna, a feed, a low noise block, and a satellite receiver. The paraboloidal antenna is responsible for reflecting a satellite signal into the feed and the low noise block located at a focus. The feed is a horn that is set at the focus of the paraboloidal antenna and used to collect satellite signals, and is also called a corrugated horn. It has two main functions: One function is to collect electromagnetic wave signals received by the antenna, convert the signals into signal voltage, and feed the signal voltage to the low noise block; and the other function is to perform polarization conversion for received electromagnetic waves. The low noise block LNB (also called a noise frequency alias demultiplier) demultiplies a noise frequency of the satellite signal fed by the feed, amplifies the signal, and then transmits the signal to a satellite receiver. LNBs are generally categorized into C-band LNBs (3.7 GHz-4.2 GHz, 18-21 V) and Ku-band LNBs (10.7 GHz-12.75 GHz, 12-14V). A working procedure of the LNB is to amplify a satellite high-frequency signal until it is multiplied by hundreds of thousands, and then convert the high-frequency signal into an intermediate frequency 950 MHz-2050 MHz by using a local oscillation circuit, which facilitates transmission over a coax cable and demodulation and working of the satellite receiver. The satellite receiver demodulates the satellite signal transmitted by the low noise block to generate a satellite television image or a digital signal and a sound signal.
When the satellite signal is received, parallel electromagnetic waves converge onto the feed after being reflected by the paraboloidal antenna. The feed corresponding to the paraboloidal antenna is generally a horn antenna.
However, a reflecting curved surface of the paraboloidal antenna is difficult to process and is precision-demanding, and therefore, the manufacturing is troublesome and costs are high.